Ella's Life In America
by ellywelly123
Summary: Ella had a tough time in Britain. That's why her family (parents and twin sister Alexis) and raised enough money for her to start a new school in America. It's a chance for Ella to turn her life around. She knows her life is going to be much better here, and this is just the beginning of it.
1. Meeting Julian

**Hi guys, I'm Ellie (hssellie on tumblr) and this is a fanfiction about my MC, Ella. Reviews are very welcome. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"So this is it, Ella", I mumbled quietly. "This is a new life. You're creating your own school, for Christ's sake."

I already knew the rest of my school life was going to be far better than it had been. All my friends and family had raised enough money for me to make a fair and equal school for everyone. And I wasn't going to let their hard work be in vain. This was going to be the best school in Maine. Much better than the one called Hearst High that me and my twin sister Alexis saw out of the car window. She was going to that school. I felt sorry for her because some of the students coming out of those school gates looked pretty snooty. There was this one girl with black hair. I overhead someone calling her Kara. She looked like a right bitch.

"No, no more cussing" I thought to myself. "What you said in England, stays in England. No more judging all those popular-looking people. Just because that Kara girl had a staring contest with you through the window, doesn't mean you have to resort to trash talking about people."

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon, so I thought I would just walk around my new neighbourhood for a while, to clear my head. The place was totally deserted. That probably meant all the school kids were hanging out wherever it was cool to. And on such a sunny day, who was I to blame them?

Just when I thought I should turn around and go back home, a boy a small bit older than me rounded the corner. Honestly, he was quite good-looking. He walked straight up the other side of the street. I found myself staring at him. So much so that I ended up tripping on the kerb.

"CRAP" I shouted.

It seemed that I'd caught the boy's attention with my outburst. Before I knew it, he had sprinted over the road and was staring down at me.

"Hey, you need some help there?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, that would be good. Thanks" I replied, as I reminded myself not to be such a clumsy idiot.

After he'd helped me up, I just smiled at him and then we stared at each other for a while.

Another staring contest, I thought to myself. Only difference being that this is a staring contest I want to be a part of.

Eventually, his gaze went down to my knee.

"Do you want a plaster or something because I've got one in my pocket. I always carry them around in case of sport injuries. You know how it is" he laughed.

"No, it's okay, it's just a small cut. I'm sure I'll survive" I chuckled a little.

"Haha. I'm Julian, by the way. I don't think I've seen you around here before. What's your name?"

"It's Ella. I'm new around here and I arrived an hour ago. The jetlag is still killing me."

We shared a giggle.

"So, are you starting at Hearst on Monday then? You can't have missed it on your way here. That's where I go" Julian explained.

My face screwed up at the thought of going to that school. I was glad I wasn't.

"Obviously, I didn't miss it. And no, I'm not. I've been given funds from people back home to start a new school nearby" I told him.

"Huh. Kara won't like that. Did you see her when you passed the gates? She's the one with the black hair. ALWAYS in a ponytail" Julian pointed out.

"Yeah, I did. I don't really care about people not liking it, so there you go" I shrugged. "Besides, what are you doing out here? Aren't you with your friends?"

"No. My girlfriend, Autumn, just broke up with me. She kept accusing me of spending more time playing football than with her."

"Aw, I'm sorry" I comforted him.

"It's okay. She's probably gone home now because people have started calling her 'whiney'. Also, Kara keeps saying she's a 'quirk-face'. Bit of a weird insult, I know, but whatever Kara says goes around here" Julian explained.

Not on my watch, I thought, as an awkward silence began.

"Anyway, must be going now" he said.

I stared down at my phone. There was a text from Alexis. "mum told me to tell you that you need to unpack the rest of your stuff."

"Yeah, me too" I replied.

"Kay, see you around" he shouted, as he'd already started jogging away.

"Sure" I mumbled.

I wondered if I should go after him and get his number. Maybe even ask if he wanted to meet up over the weekend. Deciding against it, I walked back home. He wasn't going to my school, so I would probably never see him again. Suddenly, I looked at the heart necklace I was wearing. When we were talking, I could have sworn I'd seen him staring at it. This made me realise that the necklace would remind me of him. Clutching it, I walked through the threshold of my new house..

* * *

**Please let me know what you thought of the first chapter. I have the second chapter written and ready to go. It should hopefully be up tomorrow! :)**


	2. Autumn Is Trespassing

**So, this is the second chapter. Writing the third chapter as you read this! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Sat waiting for Mum to call us down, I cradled my cat, Ellexis. I named her after me and my sister.

"You're a cute little kitty, aren't you?" I cooed.

"ELLA! ALEXIS!" Mum shouted.

I shooed Ellexis off my lap and reluctantly got up.

"Wow, Mum, I'm coming, jeez" Alexis called.

"Don't get cheeky with me, Alexis" Mum said.

Alexis was silent, defeated by Mum's threat. Meanwhile, I calmly walked down the stairs. Keeping my cool was getting difficult, but I managed it.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, we were dropping Alexis off at Hearst.

"Alexis, wait" I said as she climbed out of the car.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Please be careful at Hearst. And, if you see a girl called Kara around here, DO NOT befriend her. Also, avoid Julian, the one on the football team. One day, he will be MINE so back off" I added.

"Alright, alright, calm it, bossy. Byeeeee" Alexis said. "Oooh, he looks nice" she added, as she noticed a guy with a brown-haired Mohawk.

Yup, that's my sister, always noticing the guys first, I said to myself.

* * *

I decided to become a prep in my school. All the "hangouts" looked pretty cool. I mean, mine had a bloody horse stable in it! Only problem being, there was no-one here.

"Hello? Anyone?" I exclaimed.

Suddenly, someone tapped me on the shoulder, and I jumped ten feet in the hair.

"Hi! This is going to be a great school, you know? It's got potential and the buildings are looking really good!"

Oh, great. I rolled my eyes. This one's just full of it, isn't she?

"Aaaand you are..?" I enquired.

"Oh. My name's Autumn. And you're Ella, right?"

Oh. My. God. This is the one that dumped Julian, I realised in my head. What the hell was she thinking?

"Nice to meet you, Autumn" I said, with not a lot of enthusiasm.

Sensing my lack of excitement, she asked me if I was okay.

"Yeah, just…" I struggled to come up with an excuse. "Tired. Had a long journey Friday, still recovering, ya know?" I concluded.

"Oh, of course. You being from England and everything…" she trailed off.

What the fuck? How does this Autumn girl know everything about me? I wondered. Then it all made sense. Julian must have told people about our meeting and it clearly spread through Hearst like wildfire. But then, Hearst was probably THE school for gossip. Oh God. That probably meant Kara would be after me at some point.

I thought I would break the ice by saying, "So, like, what are you doing here? Aren't you from Hearst? OMG, are you trespassing on my grounds?" I felt myself starting to get annoyed. No, Ella, I thought. Now is not the time.

"Oh no. I just had to get away, so I snuck out. There's so much drama in my life. Just had a break-up, actually" Autumn explained.

"Really?" I feigned shock. "That's awful, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I know. He's called Julian."

Aah, what the hell, I'll just tell her, I thought.

"I met him on Friday, I think. Black hair, adorable face, am I right?"

"Yup, that's the one" Autumn confirmed.

"For real? Gosh, he must have done something terrible for you to dump him."

Oops, she didn't know I knew that. Smooth, Ella. Smooth.

"Wait, how did you- oh, of course, Julian told you, didn't he?"

"I'm afraid he did" I admitted.

She looked pretty hurt. Thank my lucky stars I'm not in Hearst, I thought. There is going to be some serious shit going down there later. Although, I might have to ask Alexis for an update when I get home.

Autumn suddenly spoke, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Well, maybe I'll see you later. Maybe I'll ask my dad if I can transfer here" she said.

"Sure, you do that" I replied sarcastically.

She smiled at me, not getting it. Jeez, she's a bit naïve too, I thought as I watched her walk away to the distant sound of the Hearst bell.

* * *

Five minutes later, I was telling my new jock classmate, Heather, the ropes. I had forgotten all about Autumn.

* * *

**So that's that. Next chapter should be up tomorrow probably, because I haven't finished writing it yet! :) Reviews are always welcome!**


	3. And So It Begins

**So, hi, I hope you enjoy the third chapter. And thanks to MysteriousMew for the first review! OMG FIRST REVIEW SO EXCITING! :)**

* * *

"So, basically, Julian has started bullying now. Max convinced him to so he could let out all his anger from the whole Autumn thing."

Alexis was telling me about all the gossip going round at Hearst. I was pretty shocked about Julian. He seemed like a nice guy. How could I ever like him if he had turned to bullying? Oh well, I thought. I didn't have a chance with him anyway.

"But hang on, who's Max?" I asked, as a way to get Julian's face out of my head.

"Oh, he's on the football team and the Hearst principal is his dad. Also, he's got an on again off again thing going on with Kara" Alexis explained.

"Well, this Max dude sounds like a giant asshole" I muttered. "Anyway, enough about that, have you talked to that guy you noticed yesterday yet?"

"Oh yeah, I have. He's called Nishan and he's so smart, it's unreal. I was in the science lab with him and his girlfriend, Sakura, at lunch today" Alexis told me.

"He has a girlfriend? Didn't you, ya know, like him?" I questioned.

"Yeah. But Sakura's really awesome. I'm going out to meet her in a minute" she finished with a smile.

My twin, the one with all the optimism. Why can't I be more like her? I asked myself. Suddenly, Ellexis jumped onto my lap.

"Hey, cutie, what do you want?" Alexis asked.

Ellexis just stared at us with her little kitty eyes until we got the hint: she wanted food.

"Ugh. You go and hang out then, I'll fix up the cat food" I told Alexis.

"Thanks, Ella. You're the best. Byeeee."

"Byeee" I shouted back.

I set Ellexis' bowl down and watched her gobble her meat chunks down for a while.

* * *

Later, I had just finished overseeing interviews for potential teachers in the maths department. But surprise, surprise, Autumn was stood at the gates.

"So, how's it going with the school?" she asked.

"Pretty good, I guess."

My phone buzzed in my pocket to say I had a text. I excused myself from the conversation.

"this is kara. meet in your school's parking lot now" it read.

Spoke too soon when I said it was pretty good, I thought. I then proceeded to show the text to Autumn, albeit reluctantly.

"Oh God. Kara. She's Kara Sinclair, by the way. She's the most popular girl in Hearst and-"

"Autumn, stop!" I cut her off. "I know who she is. I've heard… stories."

"Right. Oh, also, she and Max are together at the moment, so it's likely that he will be with her. Do you want me to go with you?"

I thought about it for a moment. Autumn had good intentions, I knew that. But all I wanted was to not have her voice constantly in my ear. Then again, it would be good to have someone there in case a fight breaks out, I thought. And believe me, I would gladly start one.

* * *

At the parking lot, I finally caught sight of Kara with a blond-haired guy who I assumed was Max.

"Bullseye, bitch. You're going down" I muttered.

Autumn trailing along behind me, I began walking confidently towards the two snobbiest people I'd ever seen. That's when they saw us and started snickering.

"That's it" I shouted, and broke into a run. In that moment, I wanted to finish her off and make her regret ever crossing me.

When we arrived face to face with them, Max was first to speak.

"So, Loser High got its first loser..." he teased.

"Oh, and Autumn? Little Miss Quirk-face? I always knew you were a weirdo, but I never expected you to be a traitor" said Kara.

"Right, I've had enough" I stepped slightly closer to Kara, so she was breathing on me. Bleh. "I really want to punch you in the face right now."

Autumn developed an anxious expression.

"Oh, don't worry, Autumn, I'm not going to. I don't think I will be able to punch Kara. With all this caked-on makeup, she probably has face armour of some sort" I smirked.

"Oh, aren't you hilarious?" Kara scowled.

"I like to think so, yeah" I retorted.

A moment of silence passed, until Kara said "This is not over. Come on, Max."

Max took Kara's hand and they started walking off my grounds. Good riddance.

"Well, I didn't know I had that in me, but it definitely felt good" I reported.

"Good. Well, I'll just follow them back to Hearst. See ya" Autumn chirped.

"Bye" I said.

As I watched the three of them disappear, I realised a feud with Max and Kara had just begun. This was an ever-lasting war. I will be victorious, I vowed to myself.

* * *

**So, that was to do with the whole Kara and Max confrontation. The next chapter will be about getting Julian (finally). Or the whole Julian phase might be a two-parter, I'm not sure. Anyway, thanks for reading, byeeee!**


	4. We Need A Football Team

**Hi! Here is the fourth chapter! Getting Julian is going to be a two-parter, so this is the first bit! Also, thanks to MysteriousMew for beta reading this chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

I had just learnt more from Alexis about how Julian was getting on. And it wasn't good.

"The coach has had orders from the principal that Max now gets Julian's spot on the team!" she exclaimed.

"That's terrible!" I said.

I truly thought it was terrible. It must have been so awful for Julian to have an obnoxious guy like Max rip out his dreams from underneath him. Although, I had a feeling this could work to my advantage. Julian knew I had a school. He was having trouble at Hearst. Maybe he would consider transferring…

* * *

Sure enough, I was right. He would transfer. But not in the way I expected. No, Autumn would be the one to bring him.

"Hey, Ella! You know Julian?" Autumn asked.

"Actually, I think we do know each other. You're the one I helped up last week, aren't you?" he realised.

As for me, I was too busy staring into Julian's chocolate brown eyes to comment. It had only been a week ago, but he looked even cuter than the last time I saw him.

"Autumn, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked, my eyes still refusing to leave his face.

"What is it?" I heard Autumn say.

I finally turned around and said, "Why did you, of all people, bring Julian here? How did you persuade him to come along with you after your break-up?"

"Oh, we've made up and are friends now. Anyway, he hasn't stopped talking about you, so I told him he should come check your school out," she explained cheerfully.

Even though Autumn annoyed me a lot, I was extremely grateful to her for doing that. I then turned back to Julian, where his sexiness came like a blow to the head.

"So, Autumn said I could transfer here. I've been having some problems at Hearst…" he trailed off.

"Don't worry, I heard. There's no need to explain," I reassured him.

"Great. Well, all I want to do is join your school here and now. But first, how is your football team?"

"Kind of… non-existent at the moment," I admitted nervously.

Julian threw the football he had in the air.

"Why don't you start it now then?" he said, with a wink in my direction.

Immediately, I started blushing. It looked like I had been drinking too much.

"Hey!" Julian shouted to Ian, my new jock classmate. "Mate, go long! I'm gonna send you the ball!"

Ian ran back to the front of a classroom. Julian then chucked the ball at him. He caught it, but then crashed into the classroom! The teacher inside glared at him as he mouthed an apology.

"You guys have some improving to do," Julian said. "I'm gonna come by tomorrow and if there is a functioning team, I'll ask my parents to let me transfer!"

"Great!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, Julian will be a great asset to your school, Ella! Well, we must be going now, bye!" Autumn waved her off.

"See ya later," I replied.

* * *

After they had gone, I gathered all my jock friends around.

"Guys, listen up. You should get this football team up and running, because I want nothing more than to get Julian into this school," I said.

"Ooh, do I sense a crush?" my new best friend Heather asked, winking suggestively at me.

"Yes, but that's not the point. As Autumn said, Julian would be a great asset to our school!"

But no. My crush on Julian is exactly the point, I said to myself. If he joins your school, maybe you will get up the courage to ask him out…

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Byeeeeee! :)**


	5. Julian Has Arrived

**So, here is the fifth chapter. EXCITING JULIAN STUFF! And the time difference between me and MysteriousMew was too big, I couldn't wait. :)**

* * *

"So, did you get a football team together for Julian?" Alexis asked.

"Yup. They practiced all last night. It wasn't great, but I have a feeling Julian will whip them into shape," I confessed.

"Awesome. I'm going to meet Nish Nish and Sakura now," Alexis told me.

"Nish Nish?" I was confused.

"Oh, that's our nickname for Nishan," she explained. "Gotta go, byeeee."

"Byeee," I replied.

Suddenly, my phone buzzed with a text.

It read, 'hey, this is julian. my parents are okay with me transferring. do you have your team ready to go?"

This was very weird because I never gave Julian my number. Who was the only person around here who could have done this? Oh, of course.

"Alexis, did you-"

"Yes, I gave him your number. There was such a massive grin on his face, like a fricking Cheshire cat," she shouted from downstairs. I then heard her slamming the door.

My attention turned back to my phone. I wrote 'yeah. its not brilliant but its something. i guess i'll see you later. e' and pressed send.

* * *

When I turned up to school, the team were having a last-minute practice before Julian showed up. Luckily, he was walking towards us as they were playing, so he could see them in action anyway.

"Not too bad. I'm gonna go fill in my transfer papers, then I'd like to talk to Ella (I blushed), and we can finally polish up your play to make it only the best."

The players cheered in agreement, as he swaggered off to the admissions office.

* * *

Half an hour later, he came back with a very big smile. I saw what Alexis meant by "Cheshire cat."

"I'm all done. Now, Ella, can we have that talk?" Julian asked.

Once again, I felt my cheeks going red.

"S-sure," I stammered.

So, he took me to one side and then took a big breath, which was a bit odd.

"Okay, here's the thing. I had been wanting to ask you this ever since that first day we met. But now, it's so much easier because we're in the same school. So, um, my question is... do you want to go out sometime? Say, Saturday?"

"O-okay," I said through my teeth, as I couldn't stop smiling. I was so nervous about having to ask him the same thing, yet here he was doing it himself. I had never felt happier in my life.

* * *

For the rest of the day, as I watched the team improve by Julian's advice, I couldn't stop smiling. I was still smiling when Mum and Alexis came to pick me up. From Alexis' face, it was pretty obvious that she was trying to work out why I was smiling so much.

"Hmm, let me see. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, cheeks burning red like two cherries... ahaa, I know what's happened. He asked you out, didn't he?" she realised.

I nodded yes very enthusiastically.

"Who is 'he'?" Mum demanded.

"Oh, Julian. You know, the guy I met when I went for a walk. He joined my school and is taking me out somewhere Saturday." I explained.

"Ooh, that sounds nice. Lucky you. Shall I drive you there?" she asked with a smile.

"NO!" I shouted.

God, my mum was embarrassing. But I didn't mind. I was going out with a guy I'd been obsessing over in my head for a week. Nothing could bring my mood down.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be based on my OC (well an OC in my game but we all know her) Elsa. It's kind of like a reference to her being in Once Upon A Time (my school is near Storybrooke, that's how Elsa got there). My Elsa classmate is a student gov, so it will also be like the student gov help quest! Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Julian Bothered Her Anyway

**Hi! So, this chapter is kind of an OUAT crossover thing, and is also slightly in reference to the student gov help quest (and a little bit to Julian's help quest too!). Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

"NO WAY? Julian asked you out?" Heather exclaimed.

"Yeah, he did," I replied. "We're going out tomorrow, and he hasn't told me where, it's a surprise," I explained.

"Ooh, exciting! Maybe one day we can organise a double date with me and Harry!"

Harry was Heather's cheerleader boyfriend. She had originally thought he was gay, but that couldn't possibly be because he hated Madonna. Gay guys love Madonna.

Heather was just about to say something when a girl in an Elsa from Frozen type dress appeared. I walked up to her and said, "Hi, are you here to join our school? Nice cosplay, by the way!"

"What is cosplay? I am Elsa, Queen of Arendelle," she said snootily.

"Ooh, and staying in character too. I like it. There's loads of other costumes in the artist hangouts!"

"I'm serious! I'll prove it!" she said, and with that, it began snowing on campus. It was getting rather chilly too.

"Your Majesty!" I said.

"What the hell?" Heather laughed.

"Frozen is my favourite movie of all time, just roll with it." I replied.

"Regina said I could enrol here. She's heard of this school, and thinks I should re-do some of my education here. I spent years-"

"Shutting your sister out, yes, I know. Also, who is Regina?" I asked.

"Have you ever been to Storybrooke? It's nearby this place."

"Nope. Anyway, this is just weird. Anyway, any idea what you want to do here?"

"I'm a queen, so anything involving court-type situations or important documents would be sufficient."

"Right, you'll fit in just fine with Eric. He's on the student governor team, and he's hosting a model UN! Why don't you join him? But, um, don't tell him who you are, just say you're cosplaying, okay?"

"Alright. The Snow Queen thanks you." Elsa said, and ran off to the nerd hangout.

* * *

I was walking out of history class with Chloe, a fellow prep, when the campus got extremely cold again. Looks like Elsa needs some help, I thought.

"Chloe, I need to go see Lydia about my science homework, alright?" I lied. "See you later."

"Lydia gets the best grades in the school, I'm sure she'll be able to help you out. Does it seem cold to you? Never mind, probably just me being weird. Nick being a wallflower and also my boyfriend influences me to be odd sometimes. Bye!"

* * *

When I arrived at the classroom being used for the model UN, I saw Elsa pacing the room, looking at papers, while frost crawled up the walls.

"Are you okay? What's going on?" I panted.

Ew, Ella. Panting is not attractive, I said to myself in disgust. You are a human, not a pitbull.

"Switzerland refuses to comment on the issue. They feel their comment wouldn't make a difference, because they're a neutral country. However, I need a comment from them, NOW!", and the snow started falling.

"Okay, who was acting as Switzerland?" I asked politely.

"Some pathetic child named Julian."

Uh oh. I'd heard he'd been having problems studying, but this was not good.

* * *

"Hey, Julian, what's this about you refusing to give a Swiss comment?" I asked when I found him glaring at a page of trig homework.

"I don't know what to say! It confuses me, almost as much as trigonometry!"

"Okay, what if I do it for you, okay?" I suggested.

"I'd like that, thanks. Are you excited for our date tomorrow, I have something great planned."

"Oh, yeah, can't wait!" I said, trying hard to suppress my excitement but failing.

He smiled at me and there was a small moment between us. Unfortunately, I realised I was going to be late for the model UN.

"Bye, Julian! See ya!" I said with a wink.

He just smiled, and I wanted to stay there forever. But, I had a duty, and I couldn't risk the temperature going below zero, or people would think something was up.

* * *

The model UN at a close, Elsa came up to me.

"Thankyou for filling in. I apologised to Julian. Also, Eric seems nice. He would do well as my prince consort if I ever get back to Arendelle."

"Sorry, but Eric's going out with one of the glee girls. Maybe if your soulmate joins the school, I can set you up!" I said happily, as sending people on blind dates was something I enjoyed doing.

"That would be lovely. And now, I take my leave. Good day," she said, as she went to the parking lot and hopped into a small yellow car.

The moment she left, the bell rang. And I realised, that only one sleep stood between my date with Julian…

* * *

**By the way, Nick, Eric and Lydia are three of my OC's, to avoid any confusion. Jella's date next chapter yayyayaya. Byeeeee! :)**


End file.
